Kisah yang Suram
by revabhipraya
Summary: —hanya potongan kisah masa lalu yang suram. [temporary discontinue]


**Disclaimer:**

Inspector Parker © Oberon Media

Kisah yang Suram © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

—hanya potongan kisah masa lalu yang suram.

.

 **Warning:**

Canon, OOC, plot rush, typo(s).

Parker's POV.

.

Euh, halo~

Ceritanya, Rey ingin buat cerita tentang hubungan spesial antara Inspektur Parker dengan Agatha, si pemilik Misanthrope Manor yang dibunuh di awal _game_. Ng... sebenernya Rey lebih pingin ngasih cerita tentang kenapa Parker _kekeuh_ ngurusin kasus di Misanthrope, padahal tempat lain kan, banyak juga (?) Yah, intinya Rey ingin mengaduk emosi Parker yang ternyata diam-diam punya perasaan sama Agatha. Hohoho.

Oya, di atas emang udah ada _warning_ , cuma Rey mau nambahin lagi sedikit. Cerita ini mengandung banyak (banget) dialog panjang yang rada berbelit. Bagi kalian yang gak sanggup baca kalimat panjang, Rey sarankan nggak baca atau kalau kalian emang kepo, bacanya pelan-pelan aja, ya.

Mungkin sekian kata pengantarnya. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa kasih _review_ ~ ini fanfic pertama di Inspector Parker, loh :3 wkwkw /g

.

 **Kisah yang Suram**

 **i – Agatha**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

"Inspektur! Kita dapat kasus!"

 _Akhirnya!_ batinku sambil bersorak dalam hati. Kasus ini bisa dibilang adalah kasus pertama dalam bulan ini yang harus kutangani. Yah, namanya juga kota kecil, tidak ada banyak kejadian yang aneh di sini. Kejadian paling aneh—yang biasanya membutuhkan bantuan polisi—adalah menyelidiki siapa yang berani-beraninya menempelkan permen karet di skripsi seorang mahasiswa yang sudah selesai direvisi dan siap dikumpulkan.

Sungguh bukan kasus yang penting.

Tunggu, jangan salah sangka dulu. Kota kecil ini memang terkesan damai, tetapi sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini kami diresahkan oleh pembunuh berantai yang katanya sudah sampai di sini. Aku mengerahkan anak-anak buahku untuk mencarinya, tetapi hingga saat ini kami belum berhasil menemukannya.

Khawatir kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan si pembunuh berantai, cepat-cepat kuhampiri bawahanku yang memang bertugas menerima telepon lalu bertanya, "Ada kejadian apa?"

"Pembunuhan di sebuah rumah besar terpencil di puncak gunung."

Benarkah firasatku? "Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke sana dalam lima belas menit. Apa nama tempat itu?"

"Manor Misanthrope."

 _Manor... Misanthrope?_

"Tunggu." Aku menghentikan langkahku sekaligus menahan lengan petugasku yang hendak mengumumkan waktu keberangkatan. "Tadi kau bilang di Manor Misanthrope."

Petugas itu—namanya Dash—mengangguk.

"Apa si penelepon menyebut nama korbannya?"

"Oh, iya." Dash mengerutkan dahi. "Kalau aku tidak salah, penelepon itu menyebut nama korbannya seperti... Ag.. Aga... Atha... ah, Ag—"

"Agatha?" potongku cepat.

"Ting-tong!" Dash menunjukku dengan riang. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjebakmu dengan jawaban spontan yang keluar dari mulutmu, Inspektur. Pasti korban kasus ini berhubungan dengan masa lalumu, ya?"

Ingin rasanya aku membanting pemuda berambut pirang ini sekarang.

"Jangan banyak bicara sekarang. Panggil yang lain, aku akan bercerita di jalan."

"Baik, Pak!" Segera ia berlari setengah melompat memanggil petugas lain yang sedang tidak bekerja.

Terkadang memang merepotkan saat bawahanmu memiliki logika yang jauh lebih lancar dibandingkan milikmu.

Baiklah, tiba saatnya menguak masa laluku.

.

.

.

 _Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah tahu nama lengkapku. Semua orang memanggilku Parker, mulai dari ibu-ibu pengasuh di panti asuhan hingga teman-temanku yang tinggal di jalanan. Seingatku, memang itulah nama belakang orang yang membuangku dulu: Parker. Lelaki itu merupakan suami kedua ibuku yang sempat mengurusku selama beberapa tahun setelah ibu meninggal, kemudian pergi begitu saja dan tidak pernah kembali lagi._

 _Sejak ditinggal sendiri, aku mulai belajar bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitar rumahku. Pada saat itulah aku mendapat nama Parker—yang katanya mereka dapat dari kotak pos di rumahku. Pada saat itu pulalah aku meninggalkan rumah dan hidup di panti asuhan bersama anak-anak itu. Tambahan, rumahku yang tidak terurus kemudian digunakan sementara oleh pihak panti asuhan hingga pemerintah menyegelnya akibat utang tak terbayar._

 _Di panti asuhan inilah aku bertemu seorang gadis yang sebaya denganku. Nama gadis itu Agatha, katanya diambil dari nama novelis terkenal, Agatha Christie. Orang-orang lebih suka memanggilnya Aggy, tetapi aku lebih suka menggunakan nama lengkapnya._

 _Suatu hari, kami mendapat giliran menimba air bersama. Di perjalanan ke sumur terdekat, kami mengobrol cukup banyak mengenai kisah masa lalu masing-masing. Rupanya, Agatha merupakan seorang anak dari orang terkaya di kota. Akan tetapi, Ayah Agatha tidak menginginkan anak perempuan sehingga Agatha "dititipkan" ke panti asuhan ini. Sebagai kompensasi atas perlakuan tidak manusiawi itu, orang tua Agatha mengirimkan sejumlah uang ke panti ini setiap bulan._

 _Satu-satunya penjelasan logis mengapa panti ini tidak kunjung bangkrut._

 _Kemudian tiba giliranku untuk bercerita. Kuceritakan saja padanya sekilas mengenai ibuku yang meninggal, ayahku yang meninggalkanku, lalu mengapa aku dipanggil Parker oleh anak-anak lain._

" _Aku tidak suka memanggilmu dengan nama Parker."_

 _Aku menatap gadis itu heran. "Mengapa?"_

" _Nama itu memiliki kisah yang suram, tahu. Memangnya kau tidak merasa sedih saat dipanggil begitu?"_

 _Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Biasa saja."_

 _Agatha mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau harus punya nama depan."_

" _Nama depan?"_

" _Ya!" Agatha mengangguk tegas. "Seperti aku! Agatha itu nama depanku, bukan nama lengkapku. Nama lengkapku sesungguhnya adalah Agatha Misanthrope, tetapi aku menolak menggunakan nama keluargaku di area panti asuhan."_

" _Karena 'memiliki kisah yang suram'?" tanyaku sekaligus mengutip kata-katanya padaku tadi._

 _Agatha tertawa. "Ya, karena itu."_

 _Hening sejenak saat kami berdua tiba di sumur yang dituju. Aku membiarkan Agatha menyiapkan ember-ember yang hendak diisi sementara aku menimba mereka satu demi satu—tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya menimba. Setelah beberapa menit menimba air, ember yang kami bawa akhirnya terisi penuh semua. Kami kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke panti._

 _Anehnya, Agatha tidak berbicara selama setengah perjalanan kembali._

" _Hei, Agatha."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kenapa kau diam saja?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan nama yang bagus untukmu." Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil memejamkan mata, tanda bahwa ia tengah berpikir serius. "Bagaimana kalau namamu... Charles?"_

" _Huh? Apa?"_

" _Charles Parker. Ya, ya! Itu akan jadi nama yang sangat bagus!" Agatha bersorak riang. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Charles! Oh, mungkin kita harus mengurus akta kelahiranmu juga, Charles. Oh ya, apa kau tidak punya akta kelahiran? Memangnya orang tuamu tidak mengurusnya untukmu? Aku yang dibuang saja punya."_

 _Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang konyol, tetapi menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Gadis ini selalu tampak bersemangat, padahal bisa dibilang masa lalunya lebih menyedihkan daripada aku. Gadis ini selalu menyemangati teman-temannya, selalu menjadi yang terdepan dalam konteks "menuju kebahagiaan"._

 _Agatha... kau ini spesial._

 _Dan pada saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya._

.

.

.

"Keren sekali, Pak Inspektur." Dash memberikan komentar sambil menyetir saat kami tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju Manor Misanthrope. "Anda masih sangat muda bukan, waktu itu? Berarti dalam usia sebelia itu Anda sudah memahami apa makna cinta?"

"Tolong fokus menyetir agar aku tidak kena serangan jantung," tegasku saat ia nyaris saja menabrakkan mobilku ke pagar pembatas. Dasar bawahan muda yang masih terikat dengan kisah cinta picisan, seharusnya dia melihat situasi dan kondisi saat hendak mengalihkan fokus. Memangnya dia tidak tahu seberbahaya apa jalan di gunung pada malam hari? "Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku."

"Tentu saja tidak." Ia tergelak bahagia. Astaga, sebodoh itukah aku saat membahas masalah perasaan dan masa lalu? "Anda baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa perasaan itu adalah cinta, hanya saja pada saat itu Anda tahu bahwa apa yang Anda rasakan berbeda dari perasaan yang biasanya. Apa saya benar?"

Aku mendengus. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Karena pikiran Anda terlalu mudah ditebak, Pak Inspektur," akunya jujur. "Setelah ini, Anda pasti akan berkata 'enak saja' atau semacamnya."

Sial, dia benar lagi. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya karena sudah kau wakili."

"Baik, Pak Inspektur." Oh, tumben sekali dia menurut. "Apa Anda tidak akan melanjutkan cerita tadi? Saya bahkan belum tahu bagaimana bisa Nona Agatha ini kembali ke Manor Misanthrope lalu menjadi korban pembunuhan di sana."

... benar.

Agatha adalah korban pembunuhan.

Agatha adalah _korban_ pembunuhan.

Wanita itu... sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Dunia Charles Parker sudah tidak dihiasi dengan senyum Agatha Misanthrope.

Oke, harus kuakui walau sudah hidup terpisah selama puluhan tahun, rasaku padanya masih ada.

MASIH ada, oke? Kalian puas membacanya, huh?

"Pak Inspektur? Halo?"

Aku mengerjap. "Oh, maaf, aku sedikit mengantuk." Aku menegakkan kepala, tidak mau membiarkan pemuda tanggung yang belum lama jadi polisi ini sadar bahwa baru saja aku tenggelam dalam kesedihan. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Lanjutkan ceritanya?"

"Ya... kalau Anda tidak keberatan."

"Tentu tidak, lagipula perjalanan kita masih panjang."

.

.

.

" _Hei, Charles!" panggil Agatha sambil berlari menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di kursi taman sendirian. Gadis itu membawa beberapa lembar kertas kosong pada tangan kanannya, entah untuk apa. "Hah! Akhirnya!"_

" _Akhirnya apa?" tanyaku saat gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu berhasil duduk dengan nyaman di sampingku. "Akhirnya kau menemukanku?"_

 _Agatha tergelak. "Bukan, Bodoh! Akhirnya aku berhasil duduk!" balasnya geli. "Sejak tadi yang kulakukan hanya berdiri sambil menunggu Nyonya Hawthorn menyampaikan instruksinya."_

" _Instruksi untuk apa?"_

 _Diam sejenak, Agatha kemudian memilah-milah kertas yang dibawanya. Oh, rupanya kertas-kertas itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong, tetapi terdapat beberapa tulisan yang diketik rapi dengan mesin tik. Aku tidak dapat membaca kata-kata yang ada di sana sepenuhnya, tetapi aku tahu bahwa kertas-kertas itu adalah salah satu jenis formulir yang kemarin dibahas di kelas Nyonya Hawthorn._

" _Kita diperintahkan untuk mengisi ini," jelas Agatha sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku. "Ini adalah formulir cita-cita dan harapan. Kau hanya perlu menulis namamu, pekerjaan yang menjadi cita-citamu, serta harapanmu saat sudah besar nanti."_

" _Hmm... tapi aku belum begitu lancar menulis dan mengeja."_

" _Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Ia berkacak pinggang. "Untuk apa aku ada di sini kalau bukan untuk membantumu, Charles?"_

 _Kini giliranku tertawa. "Baiklah, kau memang penyelamat jiwa."_

 _Agatha tersenyum. "Pertama, tulis namamu dengan benar. C-H-A-R-L-E-S, huruf C bentuknya mirip dengan tapal kuda, lalu huruf H... ya, benar seperti itu. Ah! A itu bentuknya seperti piramida, tahu! R... bentuk sebuah garis tegak lalu... nah, ya, begitu. L itu bentuknya tajam, bersudut. Nah, ya, lalu... E, bentuknya seperti garpu! Eh? Bukan bundar! Garpu! Nah, begitu. Lalu S... seperti apa, ya? Ular?"_

 _Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kau lebih cerewet daripada Nyonya Trix."_

 _Agatha menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli. "Sekarang, pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan di masa depan?"_

 _Aku diam sejenak, memikirkan baik-baik pekerjaan yang ingin kulakukan saat aku sudah dewasa nanti. Guru? Tidak, aku ini bodoh dan tidak pandai mengajari orang lain. Koki? Ah, apalagi. Aku ini tidak bisa memotong wortel dengan baik, mana mungkin aku akan berhasil sebagai koki? Atau... musisi? Uh, suaraku sumbang saat bernyanyi, jadi tidak._

" _Aku ingin jadi..." Kemudian sebuah bola lampu yang menyala terang keluar dari kepalaku. "Polisi."_

 _Agatha tersenyum kecil. "Impian yang bagus."_

 _Setelah selesai mengisi formulir, kami buru-buru mengumpulkan formulir itu kepada Nyonya Hawthorn yang tampaknya hendak menyambut tamu. Detik setelahnya kami justru digiring menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui tamu yang kemungkinan besar hendak mengadopsi salah satu dari anak-anak panti asuhan._

 _Yah, inilah nasib anak panti asuhan; kau akan "dilempar" pada berbagai jenis orang tua dan mereka **belum tentu** memilihmu menjadi anak adopsi mereka. Aku sudah mengalaminya selama kurang lebih lima kali dan kelima kejadian itu membuatku memutuskan untuk menetap di panti hingga dewasa._

" _Jadi... ini Agatha Misanthrope?" tanya seorang wanita dengan jaket berbulu merah panjang yang menutupi badannya hingga mata kaki. "Ia sudah besar."_

 _Yang pria tersenyum mendengar perkataan wanita tadi. "Ya, benar."_

 _Agatha mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf, Anda berdua ini siapa?"_

" _Kami orang tuamu, Nak," jawab si wanita dengan senyum haru. "Alexander dan Jeanette Misanthrope... kami datang untuk menemuimu."_

 _Agatha mengerjap setengah tidak percaya. Ya, aku juga tidak percaya mereka berdua akan datang ke sini untuk menemui anaknya. "Lalu..." Agatha menatap keduanya bergantian. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"_

" _Kembalilah ke rumah, Nak," jawab yang pria—Alexander Misanthrope kalau aku tidak salah ingat namanya. "Aku—kami—ingin kau kembali ke rumah besar kita. Kami ingin kau mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi ahli waris keluarga Misanthrope nanti."_

 _Eh? Menjadi ahli waris?_

" _Dan... kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" ketus Agatha. Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis itu memasang air muka tidak ramah yang sesungguhnya, bukan seperti Agatha yang biasa aku lihat dan aku ajak bermain bersama. "Aku 'kan, sudah **dibuang**..."_

 _Wanita yang mengaku sebagai Ibu Agatha—Jeanette Misanthrope—kemudian bangkit lalu memeluk Agatha erat-erat sambil menangis. "I-ibu minta maaf karena telah membuatmu merasa terbuang, Nak... saat itu Ibu memang tidak bisa berpikir jernih, bodoh karena sudah menitipkanmu pada orang lain padahal setelah melahirkanmu, ternyata rahim ibu tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Agatha... maafkan Ibu."_

" _Ayah juga minta maaf karena telah membuangmu dan menganggapmu tak berguna, Agatha." Alexander Misanthrope menundukkan kepala seolah menyesal. "Mulai sekarang, mari kita tinggal bersama di Manor Misanthrope."_

 _Aku mengerjap heran sekaligus_ shock _. Jadi kedua orang ini ingin Agatha kembali pada mereka agar harta yang telah mereka timbun itu tetap dijaga? Lalu, saat mereka membuang Agatha dulu, mereka mengharapkan anak lelaki yang rupanya tidak mereka dapatkan?_

 _Sungguh orang-orang yang bodoh dan menjijikan._

.

.

.

"Sebentar dulu, Inspektur, saya belum begitu paham." Dash membelokkan mobil mengikuti kontur jalan yang juga berbelok sembari memotong ceritaku yang tengah seru-serunya. "Jadi karena Nyonya Misanthrope tidak dapat memiliki anak lagi, mereka kembali untuk mengambil Agatha yang sudah mereka buang?"

"Kasarnya, iya."

"Itu jahat sekali!" Emosi, Dash menekan pedal gas terlalu dalam, membuatku—

"WOAH! DASH! PELANKAN MOBIL INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"A-ah, maaf, Pak..." Perlahan, Dash menekan pedal rem, membuatku jantungku yang hampir copot ini berangsur-angsur berdetak normal. Astaga, pemuda tanggung ini masih mudah dilahap emosi rupanya. "T-tadi saya marah sekali, jadi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa maklum." Aku mengibaskan tanganku yang juga mengisyaratkan bahwa tubuhku masih dapat menerima lonjakan tadi. "Aku juga marah saat melihatnya langsung. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Agatha mengenai keputusannya untuk pindah ke rumah itu."

"Lalu bagaimana, Pak?"

.

.

.

" _Berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan logika dan otakku, kau akan pergi menyambut ajakan orang tuamu 'kan, Agatha?" tanyaku pada Agatha yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memandang kosong tehnya yang sudah dingin._

" _Aku... bingung." Agatha menatapku dalam-dalam. Tidak, aku tidak menemukan cahaya kebahagiaan lagi di matanya yang beriris abu-abu terang. Kini, aku hanya melihat tatapan sendu dari mata itu. "Aku... ingin, tetapi tidak ingin."_

 _Aku balas menatap matanya dengan menantang. "Coba bilang kau tidak ingin mengikuti kemauan mereka karena kau ingin tetap di sini."_

 _Agatha mengalihkan pandang. "Aku... tidak bisa."_

" _Nah, kalau begitu pergilah," saranku sungguh-sungguh. Oh, dasar aku ini pecundang. "Kau juga lihat tadi betapa kedua orang tuamu ingin kau kembali pada mereka. Permintaan seperti itu belum tentu datang dua kali, sebaiknya manfaatkan apa yang ada sebelum kau kehilangan segalanya."_

" _Apa kau tidak peduli?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Apa kau tidak peduli dengan kepergianku?" tanya Agatha dengan nada suara lebih tinggi. "Kau... kupikir kita ini teman, ternyata hanya aku yang beranggapan begitu, ya?"_

" _Agatha, rasanya kau salah menangkap maksudku." Aku berusaha tetap tegar, berusaha tidak 'tersentuh' dengan air mata gadis itu yang mulai mengalir keluar. "Kau beruntung masih memiliki keluarga yang menyayangimu, ingin kau kembali pada mereka. Kembalilah, mereka hanya minta itu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku, Agatha, aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Lagipula, kepergianmu bukan berarti kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi, bukan?"_

 _Agatha diam dalam sebuah keheningan yang mencekam. Gadis itu menatap lurus mataku dengan tatapan... benci? Kesal? Marah? Tidak percaya?_

 _Apa arti tatapan itu, Agatha? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan tatapan yang sebelumnya belum pernah kau lemparkan padaku itu._

" _Charles." Agatha bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku salah telah memilihmu sebagai temanku."_

 _Dan dengan kalimat itulah ia meninggalkanku. Tidak hanya meninggalkanku di ruangan itu, dia juga meninggalkanku di panti asuhan. Agatha akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke rumah lamanya, bersama dengan kedua orang tua yang **dulu** membuangnya._

 _Ah, dia juga meninggalkan sebuah pesan kepadaku melalui sebuah kotak hadiah kecil._

 _Hanya sepotong kertas bertuliskan,_

Charles, aku menyukaimu.

 _Dan setelah surat kecil itu, aku tidak pernah satu kalipun bertemu dengan Agatha lagi._

.

.

.

Hingga hari ini.

"Ah... Inspektur, kita telah tiba."

Dahiku mengerut begitu melihat keadaan Manor Misanthrope yang tampak damai-damai saja. Apa benar ada kasus pembunuhan di sini? Mengapa suasananya tampak biasa-biasa saja? Mengapa tidak ada kumpulan orang yang menangis di dekat pintu atau setidaknya, ambulans yang sirenenya meraung-raung tanda minta diberi jalan?

 _Ada yang tidak beres_.

"Dash, kau tunggu di mobil sambil aku memeriksa keadaan di dalam." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Dash, aku keluar dari mobil dan cepat-cepat menghampiri pintu utama Manor Misanthrope. Dengan pistol di tangan, aku berusaha menguping dari luar, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam rumah besar tua ini.

Aku ingin tahu apa yang menimpa rumah Agatha yang terdiri dari empat tingkat _plus_ satu ruang bawah tanah dengan ruangan-ruangan raksasa di masing-masing tingkatnya.

Huh? Mengapa aku bisa mengetahui isi rumah ini padahal aku belum pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya?

Itu tentu saja karena—

"GYAAA!"

"DASH!" seruku sambil mendobrak pintu depan, diikuti oleh Dash yang segera turun dari mobil saat mendengar seruanku. Kami mendobraknya bersamaan. Di luar dugaan, pintu ini sulit sekali didobrak, jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan pintu kayu di rumahku yang sering macet.

Setelah pintu kayu berat itu berhasil terbuka, Dash berseru, "Polisi! Semuanya tetap di tempat!"

Di sanalah aku melihatnya.

Tubuh Agatha tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Ia...

 _benar-benar telah tiada_...

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Fanfic yang seharusnya OS ini malah jadi multichap -_- nambah deh, utang multichap Rey...

Yosh, gak apa-apa. Rey mikir dulu bagusnya gimana supaya nggak bikin kalian kecewa XD jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya, semuanyaaa~


End file.
